


Spring Days of Our Youth

by Shirasagii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bribery, Character Death, Despair, F/M, False Identity, Future, Gen, Hope, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insanity, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Orphans, Other, Past, Seven Deadly Sins, Sins, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasagii/pseuds/Shirasagii
Summary: Different people, different occupations, different worlds. But the little voice inside their heads is all the same. Who is she, and why does she seem to know every possible future? She will help each of them on their quest, whether it is to watch them die painfully or discover the riches of the world. They are all her little dolls, and a dollmaker never abandons her creations.





	1. An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this new collection of short stories! This is an original story and I'll be working on each character as I progress! ????? will remain a mystery for now but her identity will be revealed in the near future. More tags will be added later as well.

_ “Light cannot exist without darkness, as hate cannot exist without love.”  _

_ To break the law of morality is a sin unto hell.”  _

_ “Yet, it must be shattered, as dreams once were.”  _

_ “For the world cannot spiral in the darkest of nights.”  _

_ “Will you wash away the spring days of your youth?”  _

_ “Or will you correct the unjust and rewrite the wrong?  _

_ “When loneliness shines in the abyss,” _

_ “The Eternal Paradise appears.”  _

_ “A world created unlike any other.”  _

“I welcome you, to my personal hell.” 

?????


	2. #1: denying the nothing of something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An orphan realizes her true potential. 
> 
> Laurella (age 15)  
> #1: Nothingness

To be born as nothing, to become nothing, to live as nothing, to die as nothing. 

These were the words Laurella grew up with, the chants the nuns would scream in her face as they whipped her raw and bloody. 

Allowing orphans the luxury of love was unheard of in this society. No one wanted anything to do with them. Discarded children were meant to be left in their world; an unspoken rule that had set itself in place since the beginning of time. 

Sometimes she’d wonder why fate had chosen her to act out this cruel life. It could have been a life where she had parents, was able to make friends, and could be love--” 

“Laurella!” shouted Sister Mary, snapping the fifteen-year-old out of her daydream. The newest addition of the seven witches held in a broom in her hand expectantly, waiting for the young girl to clean up a pile of broken glass. One of the children had tried to escape again, but they were being punished accordingly. 

“I’m here,” she responded. 

Despite her position as one of the head caretakers, sister Mary could not help but shiver at the emotionless grey eyes. When she first arrived, the other six warned her of the strange child.

The descendant of the devil himself, they called her. 

“Clean this mess up before one of the sisters or I injure ourselves. We want this place looking spotless for the potential parents coming in this afternoon.” 

Ah, parents. Another word for the poisonous clowns who whispered lies and inspired false hope into the orphans. They would watch the circus with adoring smiles, bright eyes, and rosy cheeks only for the clowns to never come back. 

“Parents deserve to die,” said Laurella. She took the broom, noting the older woman’s hands: soft, pale, and veiny. “They’ve done nothing but torment us and pretend they care so much about our well-being.” 

“Stupid child, you should be grateful these people have even bothered to visit this disgusting, filthy orphanage.” 

“The people you speak of are only doing it for the sake of reputation and pride.” 

“Taking in the scum of society is something noble and courageous.” 

Laurella watched the way Sister Mary’s eyes lit up whenever she mentioned that comment. It was no surprise the nuns were only here to reap the benefits and adoration from the world. 

The very thought made her want to slaughter them all. 

Sister Mary watched the disturbing eyes again, cautious of the clenched fists and look of death. 

“What’s wrong with you? I told you to go clean it up!” she yelled. 

“Your voice is trembling, Sister Mary; you’re scared of me.” 

“I am not scared of a child, especially ones born as nothing.” 

“...” 

“To be born as nothing, to become nothing, to live as nothing, to die as nothing.” 

The grey stare turned red. 

Laurella gently placed the broom down. 

“Say something, you bastard!” she yelled again. 

“You’re correct that I was born as nothing.” 

“So you adm--”

“But everything after is wrong. _I_ create my own life. I will become something, something far greater than you and the rest of this damned world will ever be.” 

Sister Mary did not even have time to register the final words before scarlet began to stain her vision until it faded it to black. 

~

 _“Laurella, Laurella, Laurella…”_ whispered a faint voice in her head. _“You’ve finally done it.”_

“I owe my gratitude to the seventh,” she responded. 

Laurella watched the orphanage burn in the distance, its blistering flames touching every surface. The familiar scent of burning flesh filled her nostrils, a gentle reminder of a job well done. 

_“You should owe it to the nothingness in your heart. Without it, you would never come this far.”_

“She awakened the nothingness inside of me.” 

_“The orphanages are all gone now, children and nuns included.”_

“I’m aware of that.” 

The last of the flames burned away, leaving behind a meadow of black ash. She couldn’t help but think back to the lovely young nun who had been unfortunate enough to be her first victim. 

_“What are you going to do now? Your conquest is over and the discarded have been avenged. The mark of nothingness has been made into this world.”_

“Become something.” 

_“Oh?”_

“You heard me the first time. I’ve finished being nothing and besides, I need to honour the promise I made to Sister Mary.” 

_“The promise to become something far greater than the rest of the damned world will ever be.”_

“That’s right. I’m glad you remembered.” 

_“I wouldn’t ever forget a promise as ambitious as yours, Laurella. No one would.”_

“I wonder what it would be like.” 

_“Nothingness will always exist inside of you; it is the reason for your existence.”_

“Does that make me something?” 

_“To be nothing is to be something; the laws of this world have allowed it.”_

“But the nuns..” 

_“I will make you something; you could consider this is my final gift to you.”_

Bright tears began to form in her eyes, turning the empty grey into a pale mist. Laurella wasn’t sure if she was crying, but she didn’t care. The joy of a purpose to live was far greater than her fear. 

“Thank you, ?????,” she cried, embracing the familiar pain and rush of blood that eventually proved her human countless times. 


	3. #2: the caged bird sets itself free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sole heir to a family fortune realizes the consequences of love. 
> 
> Uriel (age 18)  
> #2: Freedom

In this world, his family sat on top of the throne of hierarchy, guarded it as a dragon would guard its treasure. They were feared and respected it wherever they went; no one wanted to face the wrath of one of society’s most coveted elite families. 

Uriel’s future had been predetermined since his birth, much like the lives of his parents. His father was the current head of the family business, and his mother played her part of the ditzy, fun-loving socialite well. He, too, was expected to marry the daughter of a rich family and rule over the underworld. 

“The youngest daughter of that American diamond company has agreed to meet with you on Saturday,” said his mother. “I believe her name was Isabella.” 

“I’ve met her mother at the Duke’s party before,” he responded. “She was a total control-freak and gold-digger.” 

“Uriel, don’t say that about our guests!” 

“It’s true, even Father agrees.” 

She sighed, anxiously fidgeting with the large ruby pendant around her neck. It had been a wedding gift from her husband, one she hoped to give to her future daughter-in-law. Unfortunately, it seemed her son had no intention to marry anyone, not even the most beautiful women or powerful women in the world. 

“Ignore her mother and give the girl a second chance. If the worst comes, I’ll ask your father to send some men to dispose of her.” 

“The daughter cannot be any better if the mother is such a terrible influence.” 

“Uriel!” 

“Fine, Fine, I’ll meet this stupid girl,” he said, sighing. 

“Excellent! I can’t wait to tell your father how much of a success this will be!” 

He watched her walk hurriedly out the door, no doubt going to pester her poor husband. Everyone loved his mother, but sometimes she was just too much to handle at once. And if she knew the real reason behind his rejections, his life would be over. 

For the woman Uriel loved was not rich, nor powerful. She was educated but did not use that knowledge to harm others. She spent more time caring for the homeless than herself, used whatever money she could find to purchase necessities for them. It was not the beauty, but the kindness and love that attracted him. He wanted to protect that fragile joy, that single light in the dark world. 

However, he knew they would never be together. To have his world collide with hers would destroy everything. The laws of morality had allowed them to co-exist, but never to intertwine. 

_ “You’re going to regret this, darling.”  _

Uriel adjusted his navy coat, letting the expensive material drape over his shoulders. He had come for his soulmate, holding a grand bouquet of flowers originally meant for the arranged date. It had been a few hours since he ran away from home; the frenzy of missed calls and text messages on his phone was only the beginning. 

_ “Your parents will tear this whole city apart to search for you.” _

“Oh, be quiet, ?????.” The voice in his head was really beginning to annoy him. Who did they think they were? 

_ “This girl screamed trouble the moment you told me about her,”  _ said ?????. 

“You’ve just never met a kind person in your life before.” he snarled. 

_ “And you’re a baby; nobody acts out of the kindness in their hearts anymore. Humans always act in their own self-interest, what saves their face, what earns them praise, what makes them remembered.”  _

“Well, she’s different from the rest of them! Besides, you wouldn’t know anything about humans.” 

_ “You don’t know that.”  _

“I don’t need to be a genius to figure out you’re someone who doesn’t belong in this world. For all I know you could just be a figment of my imagination.” 

They chuckled.  _ “I doubt it.”  _

The front door opened then, and the angry sneer on Uriel’s face disappeared instantly. He couldn’t afford to make a scene in front of  _ her _ , no matter what the stupid voice was taunting. 

Wearing a pale sundress, the woman seemed to radiate light even in the night. Her inky black hair was down, framing her small porcelain face perfectly. 

“Uriel,” she said, voice soft and melodious. “What are you doing here? It’s almost midnight!” 

He held out the bouquet of flowers, heart quickening when the warm amber eyes brimmed with gratitude. 

“I wanted to give these to you.” 

“I…” 

????? did not miss the flash of emotion: regret. 

“You don’t have to say anything, my dear. I’ve wanted to confess my feelings to you ever since I first laid eyes on you.” 

_ “You’re digging your own grave here.”  _

“I-I’ve felt the same way, but I was too afraid to approach you,” she said, blushing. “Your family, your status, just everything about you was a barrier between the two of us.” 

_ “Lies. Lies. Lies.”  _

“There’s no more reason to be afraid of my family; I don’t need them.” 

_ “Too arrogant, my prince.”  _

“Well, come inside first! I don’t want you to come all this way to catch a cold, even if it’s for me.” She opened the door wider, gesturing for him to come in. 

Uriel stepped forward, a triumphant smirk on his face. 

_ “I guess it can’t be helped, you lovesick bastard.”  _

He ignored the voice, hanging his coat. 

_ “I’ll see you on the other side then.”  _

“What--” 

Sharp silver plunged into his chest, forcing him to cough up blood. He whirled around to meet the now cold, inky eyes of his lover. Blood splattered on her white dress, eating up the angel’s purity. 

“I’m sorry, Uriel,” she said, leaning close to his bleeding form. “I was tasked to murder you from the start.” 

“But we..” 

“There never was a ‘we’ in this equation.” 

“Who...are...you..then..?” he asked, choking on his own blood. 

She sighed, lips hovering dangerously close to his ear. 

“Agent No.1010, Lydia Rosenberg.” 

The missing daughter of the Rosenberg diamond company; Isabella’s older sister. Had his family been fooled from the start? He wondered if they would go after his mother next: the poor, useless woman. 

“I guess this is goodbye then, sweet Uriel.” 

He coughed more, feeling the last of his life slip away. 

“We could have been such good friends, maybe even lovers in another life.” 

_ “It’s a shame things turned out like this. We could have been such good friends in another life if you just listened.”  _

“?????, damn you to hell.” 

Lydia watched him take his last breath, body convulsing violently until nothing. 

The reign of the dragon was over; the caged bird had finally set itself free. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


End file.
